A Light Born From Darkness
by Vaska Slont
Summary: For some people, one journey will satisfy them for a life time, but for others, going back is not so easy. For Harry who has been fighting for a long time realizes, for him there is no going back; that his adventure is not quite over. He will with time realize who he truly is and meet people who will become the truest of friends and one he will love with all his heart.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

**Warning: This will contain SLASH so if you don't like it don't bother reading. **

**Author's Note: After watching the Hobbit, I got back into my Lord of the Rings phase again and re-watched the entire three movies (of course extended edition). Also I warn you that any elvish text was me quickly google searching so if it's not correct then I'm sorry but I tried. Also I have only watched the movies and have not yet read the books (I know shame on me) so I have only movie knowledge, and teacher wiki to help me with the info. So don't go off on me about how certain things are not accurate and please it's fanfic I can change things as I please. So I hope you will enjoy. **

* * *

**Prologue: Awakening **

There was unrest in his heart ever since the defeat of The Dark Lord Voldemort when there should have been peace. Harry Potter was now no longer bound by the prophecy but yet he still felt as if there were many things still left undone. He tried to go back to living a normal life after fighting for half his life but going back was not so easy. He helped the Wizarding World rebuild it self after the terror of the Dark Lord, but that still was not enough to ease his unrest.

He felt trapped, too large for his skin, and his magic pulsed continuously. And he would dream; dream of gentle hands that would envelope him, make him feel warm, content as he never felt before. He felt love, not the love of a lover but love of a parent.

As he dreamed he began to understand that it was time. That these hands, limbs, face, flesh could no longer house his soul. That it was time to leave these lands, and back to the place of his creation.

So Harry Potter took his last breath; his mortal body dead but his soul continuing to live on.

* * *

He finally felt free as his soul became shucked off his mortal flesh. Then his soul wondered through the universe, stars, and space. He had no tangible body any more, he could feel everything and nothing at the same time. It felt like eons had passed him by but at the same time it felt as if it were only seconds. Then finally it felt as if he was grounded once more.

He could feel again; he could feel his fingers rub against each other, gravity against his body, lightly damp grass between his toes. The soft breeze blowing through his hair, and then he opened his eyes.

There were no mortal words to describe the true beauty of the land. It was as if mother earth had kissed and given her very blessing to the life around him. He felt at peace; he felt as if he was finally home.

But he was still confused about one thing. Where was his creator?

He looked around him but there was no one in sight and it was disheartening until a light rustle of leaves brought his attention to the figure who appeared before him.

The figure before him stood tall, radiated a sense of power and authority but kindness as well. The other had the bluest eyes he had seen in his life time, shinning like bright sapphires.

"You have finally come back," the other said to him, coming to stand before him.

"Back?" He thought for a moment and smiled, "yes, I'm back."

"We have missed your presence child," the other brought his hand to my face and stroked my cheek, "I Manwë, King of Arda welcome you back to the Undying Lands."

"Thank you for welcoming me back but where is my creator? Where is Melkor?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings**

**Warning: This fiction will contain Slash. You are warned!**

**Author's Note: Yeah two chapters in one day since I believe that most people want a little more than a simple prologue that I usually start with. As I said in the earlier chapter I get all the elvish phrases and names from googling meaning online sindarin dictionaries and elvish name generator's yay to help me out. If it's incorrect then oh well honestly and also people wondering about my other fics well...honestly inspiration for the other ones have been pretty dry so I might put some up for adoption, we will see. Also I will not be saying who Harry gets paired up with, you will have to wait and see. Also yes my grammar is horrible I know that and honestly I am not looking for a beta either. I just want to let out my ideas and thoughts out more than actual preciseness of grammar. So enough of my talking and enjoy the fic. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Before Doom**

It was midday in Rivendell, the city cast in the sun's golden light was beautiful and majestic. It was just another day but at the same time it was not. Darkness was spreading throughout the Middle Earth, devouring the light and fear tainting the lands. orcs, goblins and giants venturing farther into the lands. Events were finally set into motion and things that were long lost were found once more. Many people and creatures of Middle Earth would not even recognize the signs of such evil spreading but ones old and wise as Gandalf the Grey and Lord Elrond were not ignorant to the scene that was painted before them. They watch from the balcony as Frodo and Sam are in higher spirits then they once were but in their hearts they know it will not last. The evil of the ring too powerful to be concealed by the power of the Elves; it can no longer stay in Rivendell. Gandalf hoped that somehow he could avoid having Frodo bear anymore of the Ring's burden but it did not seem so. Gandalf turns to see Boromir, Captain of the White Tower arrive, soon after Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, then Gimli son of Glóin.

" This peril belongs to all Middle Earth. They must decide how to end it. Not just for themselves but for those who come after" Elrond states as he approaches Gandalf. "He is coming as well."

"He?" Gandalf questions as he is puzzled at who Elrond can be referring to.

"My brother in arms, The Knight, Faerdhinen or his name in common tongue, Harry," Elrond answers and Gandalf eye's widen in surprise.

"He has not been seen for hundreds of years...are you sure he is coming?" Gandalf asks not quite believing the news.

"Yes, he had sent a messenger few days ago. He also has sensed the darkness that has spread throughout the land," Elrond said as he gazed fondly at the piece of parchment on the table that could only be the letter from The Knight. "Faerdhinen will be part of the council."

Gandalf himself had only met The Knight in passing since he had come to Middle Earth but he had certainly heard many stories concerning this elusive figure. A being known as the blade that goes against the evil of Middle Earth. A being who had fought side by side with Elrond in many battles. But Gandalf also knew him by another name, Calad, meaning light in common tongue. The _minui onnen, _the first born from Ainur, Melkor before Ainur became Morgoth, The Great Enemy.

* * *

Rivendell, Harry thought absently as he strode into the city on his horse. It had been a long time since he had visited this fair elven city and his dear friend Elrond. As he gazed upon the city he could remember all the fond times he had spent here. But then he could also feel the darkness that has come to this city as well, a great evil, like black ink that had splashed on a white surface. As he got off his horse he could see a familiar face walk toward him.

"My dear Faerdhinen, _Cormamin lindua ele lle,_ _n__ae saian luume'_ ," Elrond said with open arms.

"_Mae govannen_," Harry replied and returned Elrond's embrace. "I have missed you."

"And I would assume that you are Gandalf the Grey," Harry says facing the old wizard, "It is an honor to meet one of the Maiar."

"The pleasure and honor is mine to finally meet The Knight or one also known as Calad, Child of Light." Gandalf greeted. The moment Gandalf uttered those words Elrond looked toward Gandalf sharply that with a look he could not quite decipher quickly enough before it was smoothed over.

"Ah, I should not be surprised that a Maiar would know of my origins," Harry smiled, not at all concerned about the comment Gandalf has made.

"Come, let us talk inside where it would be more comfortable," Elrond said as he led both Harry and Gandalf through his halls.

* * *

"Why did you come?"

Night had fallen and all the guests and elves who now reside in Rivendell had retired to their rooms. Harry like always when he visited Rivendell had retired into Elrond's room where it was most protected and comfortable. Harry was sitting on the bed as Elrond poured them some tea at the desk in his room.

"There is great risk in you coming here when such evil is present," Elrond said passing Harry a saucer and tea cup.

"Then how could I not come, when the whole of Middle Earth is now in a time of need, when the light of hope fades slowly as days turn to night. I will not forsake them and leave them to their fate," Harry blew at the rim of his tea cup and took a sip.

"To be near such evil, you will be tainted, your beauty marred and you will fade into shadow," Elrond said kneeling before Harry.

"It is true that I feel the darkness, it burns at me and trying to tempt me but I will not fall _m__ellonamin_." Harry put down the tea on the side table beside the bed and took Elrond's hands into his own. "_I still have hope. I have faith. And I do not fear the darkness_."

"_I wish you would leave these lands with my kin, to leave these shores, to be safe. You have already done enough and fought enough. I just want you to be safe." _Elrond said hoping that his words would hold sway to his dear friend.

"I can not leave yet. My task is not yet over and I will not forsake the people of this realm when I have strength in me to help them," Harry said, "It will be alright _m__ellonamin_."

At that moment Elrond knew that he had failed in convincing his friend to leave these lands and should have not been surprised at his friends stubbornness. Once Harry's mind has been made up there was no one in this world who could convince him otherwise.

"Then let us get some rest. We have a council meeting to prepare for tomorrow," Elrond said standing up and preparing to blow out the candle.

"Yes, we must prepare for headache which will be sure to ensure," Harry grinned knowing full well that with the various races gathering in one spot would probably not lead to a peaceful discussion.


End file.
